A Marriage of Sorts
by ruchi257
Summary: AU.My take on the infamous marriage fics.When a new law is announced, Hermiones already twisted world is turned the right side up, but it takes her several embaressments and a lot of love to realize.AU,SBHG.
1. Chapter 1

Note from the author: Several aspects are AU. Harry and the rest are 19, and the war isn't over yet. The atmosphere is similar to the one at the beginning of book 7. Sirius is still alive, though Dumbledore is dead. Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt are joint leaders.

_There are some aspects I haven't really elaborated here, but all will be explained soon. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine and so on._

MINISTRY OF MAGIC ANNOUNCES NEW LAW

_In the early hours of Tuesday, a top-secret meeting of the most powerful and influential wizards was held at the Ministry of Magic at London. It cumulated in the announcement of the Matrimonial Licensing and Wizard Breeding Act. The move took place allegedly in response to the increasing rates of squib births. This new law has been in discussion for a long time, with the top brass debating the finer details. It has been announced with the following requirements:_

_1) All wizards and itches between the ages of 18 and 40 for women and 18 and 50 for men, must be married within a suitable period of time not exceeding 30 days._

_2) All muggle borns are required to marry only pure bloods._

_3) Half bloods are required to marry half bloods or pure bloods._

_4) Purebloods, having a better strain, have the freedom to marry any witch/wizard._

_5) No witch or wizard, under any circumstances, is allowed to marry a muggle, under penalty of death. Any such existing marriages must be terminated._

_6) A pureblood is one whose parents are pureblood and whose grandparents are at least half bloods._

_6) Failure to comply with the law will have severe consequences._

"_Of course, it seems like this is a drastic measure." said Minister for magic, Pius Thickness at the time of announcing this act. "But in these times of turmoil, there is an urgent need to weed out hostile elements in society. This is a move for the greater good, and I have heard a lot of people clamoring for just such an act."_

According to Wizarding strains and magical blood expert Cornel Trevor, "This act is a welcome relief and a bold move on the part of the goverment. My research has proved that the blood of muggleborns may not be as pure as those of purebloods due to-"

"Oh, of course your research would say that we have seen the number of free lunches Thickness has been treating you of late." Remus Lupin said in a bitter voice, as he folded up the newspaper with the blaring headline and a picture of a vacantly smiling Thickness waving from the front page. "The rest is the usual rubbish- hinting at the despicability of muggle borns and the godliness of purebloods."

The members of the Order remained silent. An emergency meeting had gathered everyone here at 10 o'clock on Tuesday. The silence was tense and strained, and the atmosphere in the kitchen was for once matching the grim interiors of 12, Grimmauld Place.

"Well it's a clever ruse isn't it? Disgusting, surely, but how very cleverly termed." said Minerva Mcgonagall her piercing eyes looking around the room.

"Of course, Minerva, we see right through it, but everyone else is either brainwashed or in with them. 'Better quality stock?' " said Lupin, directing a disgusted glance at the newspaper. "It comes down to this: the muggleborns are in a real jam, and nothing else."

"But how can they be allowed to pass this through? Doesn't anyone realize Voldemort is working this and his motives behind it?" demanded Harry Potter.

"And surely, Remus, you realize the only option left for the muggleborns?" Tonks added.

Lupin looked exceptionally tired. He said "Harry, you're right to be amazed at the apathy and ignorance of the wizarding population, but things have changed now. This isn't permanent - its only until the war breaks out, after which either ways, the Order won't be around much longer. And yes, Tonks the only option it seems" he took a deep breath "is to go into hiding".

There was an outbreak of murmurs amongst the members and Hestia Jones said "Well, Lupin, that doesn't solve our problem at all. About half of us are muggleborns and currently employed at the cant just leave!"

This time, it was Kingsley Shacklebolt who answered, "Don't exaggerate, the muggleborns in the Order, only half work at the ministry. The rest can go into hiding and continue with their Order work, as some of them, such as Nora, do anyway. The others can all afford to quit. We wanted them to, anyway. The ministry isn't such a safe haven for Muggleborns anymore." His deep tones had calming effect on almost everyone present.

Lupin continued "Yes, and anyway, we've drawn up a list of all the people who are in danger, and the options open to them. We are not going to force marriage on anyone."

He began gathering his papers and the spell broke. Everyone began shuffling about and grouping together and discussing the development, as Shacklebolt and Lupin called all the muggleborns to them one by one.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Tonks sat at the table. Harry looked at Ron, whose face was a determined mixture of guilt and defiance. He was now married to Lavender Brown. They had married on a drunken night a few months back, and the ministry was refusing to grant them divorce, purely out of malice.

"...its a pity you got drunk, Ron. Otherwise, you and Hermione...I mean. You know, you'll were seeing each other, right?"Tonk was saying her hair bright pink and her voice loud. She, happily married to Remus, a half blood, was definitely safe.

"Ahem." said Ron, red-faced.

"I don't know about that, Tonks. The situation is grave, but even then I don't like adulterous fools. " said Hermione her voice icy and her eyes blazing. Ron went redder.

"Well, never mind. You can revenge yourself by marrying the funny, sexy older brother" grinned Fred as he affectionately held out his hand with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione smiled in spite of herself, a weak, unsure smile. The Weasely family had been really supportive of her throughout her tumultuous relationship with Ron, even now that she wasn't really talking to him. "I'm sure. I just hope it doesn't run in the family."

"Oh, no, I've always said Ron was swapped at the cradle." said George.

They all laughed and Ron frowned at his brother. He said, looking anywhere but at Hermione, "Well, I wish I could take it back, but I cant. You know how much I regret it..."he petered off as Hermione said, "Well; it's my turn" to the rest of them and stalked off. An uncomfortable silence fell as Ron stared dejectedly at the ground. Fred said, "Well, I hear none of our muggleborns will have to marry."

"They will still need one representative of this group, you know. Someone to boost peoples morale, inspire them to revolt and get away with it. Like how we always have Sirius flaunting all the other Pureblood rules." said Harry, thoughtfully.

"Yeah...bet they pick Hestia." said George.

"No, they wont. Shes 42 - above the limit." said Ron.

"You don't say!" Fred said winking at George. "Been to her latest birthday party have you?"

"Hey, stop that..."Tonks said as the twins went off into simultaneous sniggers. She was straining her eyes, and apparently, ears too, looking at where Hermione looked deep in a grave discussion with Lupin and Kingsley.

"She doesn't look too happy." whispered Tonks.

Harry watched, as Hermione seemed to get increasingly perplexed. At one point she raised her voice shrill and loud enough for them to hear her say "...how you could even ask me. I'm too young! And how do you expect _him_ to accept?.."

After some time, Hermione calmed down as Kingsley spoke to her, and Hermione fell silent. She seemed at a loss of words. Harry worriedly hurried towards her as she got up from the table and walked towards them, looking dazed and shaken.

She looked up at Harry a she saw him approaching and with an earnest voice she said "They want me to stay, Harry." Ignoring his worried outburst, she said in a whisper, her face expressionless but her voice trembling "And they want me to marry Sirius in order to do it."

Harry gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

From the corner of his eyes, Remus spied an angry looking Harry approaching

From the corner of his eyes, Remus spied an angry looking Harry approaching. Kingsley and him had just finished talking to all the muggle borns and were getting ready to address a few issues that had popped up. He quickly stood up and cleared his throat, hoping Harry would get the hint. Harry, however, didn't.

"What is going on Remus?"Harry said, furiously. "Have you'll lost your minds? How can you even consider asking Hermione?"

"Harry-"Lupin tried to explain but Harry cut him off "Look here, Remus, you know she's too young .How can you expect her to do it? I know ever since the Ministry's started coming up with all these stupid laws you always like one person to become the order representative in showing the ridiculousness of that law, and in some weird twisted way it makes sense for Sirius to marry whoever you choose-But Hermione? Shes not experienced, yes, she's exceptionally brilliant but she is not ready for this! And Remus-she cannot marry _Sirius_!" Harry practically spat the last word out, his green eyes gleaming.

Lupin, who had been trying to get a word in edgeways, finally sighed and glanced at Kingsley, who having discreetly listened to the whole conversation, nodded. Lupin turned back to Harry and said, in a low voice "Harry, can we please have this conversation after the meeting is over? I understand your concern, but I want you to know" he looked straight into Harry's eyes "we are trying our best to make sure everybody stays alive and functioning. And in this scenario, Harry, other things take a backseat." He looked grim for a second, and then turned to the room, calling everyone to order.

Harry, still not convinced, but mystified by Lupin's almost ominous tone, walked back to the group.

Lupin was talking "...so we've managed to find a way out for almost eveyrbody. Those who are going into hiding, you'll know where to go and what to do. Infact, it would be great if you'll went home right now and packed your belongings and apparated to the assigned place. I think Sirius will be waiting for you'll there."

Hermione involuntarily flinched.

"And say goodbye to your houses properly, because its probably the last time your seeing them-" he smiled wryly "and the next time you do, it will probably be a joyous homecoming after a hard-fought victory!" Everybody smiled. The ones leaving did so rather grimly. George Weasely muttered "Yeah, for some of them anyway."

After the others had gone, after some handshaking, and hugging and tears (on Molly's part) and some sardonic jokes (on the twins part), Lupin resumed "The purebloods and half bloods must be wondering what is to happen to them, but I'd say you'll don't need to worry. We've checked and most of you'll are either married, engaged to be married or already in hiding. Anyway, its the muggle borns they're after, but as Order members, we need to watch out."

He then finished off with some general issues but Hermione, super attentive at other times, was hardly paying attention. Behind her serious face, there were a million thoughts in her head. She hadn't really understood the reasoning behind her not being allowed to go into hiding. She knew she was a hardworking and important member of the Order, but she would never have imagined in a million years they would choose her as the token "rep". They never chose anyone young, because you needed to be very experienced not to mention really charming and diplomatic, to get away with it. It was something like carrying forward the legacy of what Dumbledore had done in their 6th year. Ultimately, the rep had to go into hiding. And she could never, never understand why they wanted her to marry Sirius. Why not Fred? Or George? Or any of the Weasely brothers? Sure, she didn't love them but they were her age, she knew them, and it wouldn't be as weird as she imagined Sirius and her would be. The very thought of facing Sirius after this was making her shudder. How was she supposed to remain married to him?

Hermione audibly sighed. The war against Voldemort had thrown up a number of challenging situations and risky adventures had been a part of it. She was Harry's best friend after all, but this was a dilemma beyond her. And the solution would require her a different kind of courage to face it.

Hermione looked up and suddenly realized that the room was emptying and Harry was already trying to engage Lupin in an intense argument. Remus finally turned to him and said something. He then looked up and caught Hermione looking at them and indicated to her. Hermione rose and all three of them settled at one of the tables in the now empty kitchen. Kingsley had already left and they were now alone.

"OK, now I know both of you have a hundred questions, but please-" he held up his hand to quell Harry's question "listen to me once. Hermione, you can't go into hiding, and there is a very, very legitimate and important reason for that."

"Voldemort, who, as you'll know, now controls the ministry, happens to know that Hermione is Harry's close friend. He is desperate-do you understand, _desperate_-for a chance to kidnap someone close to Harry. In a bid to do so, he has arranged it so the tag- you know, the tag on all underage wizards- never left you'll." He nodded at Hermione and Harry's indignant expressions and continued "You two and Ron, therefore, cannot perform magic without the ministry knowing exactly when and where. That is why, Hermione, we dint allow you'll to go on too risky field trips." Hermione remembered having bitter arguments with Shacklebolt about this, and Harry almost blowing his top.

"It would mean us getting caught. However, you'll contributed in your own way-planning, fighting where it was possible, and so on."

"Well, thanks for keeping us in the dark so long!" Harry said. "You'll might have told us."

Lupin ignored this and said, "The good news is, we are working on it. We have people in the departments that matter, and in 2-3 months we will be able to clear all this, and then all three of you are free-and encouraged- to abscond."  
Harry looked at Hermione.Neither of them said anything but the word Hocruxes had occurred to them both.

Hermione turned her eyes back onto Lupin.He looked extremely tired and weary. She even felt a pang for interrogating him like this when he clearly wanted to be home- but this was her life after all.

"And the crux of the matter is- they want you Hermione. Infact, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the major reasons for this was to get their hands on you. If, by next week at the latest you are not married, they will send a candidate, and force you into marriage Hermione."He bent forward and looked intently into her eyes. "Hermione, marriage to Sirius is your only option if you value your life, Harry's life and the fate of the Order."

"But I don't understand!!" Hermione finally burst out "Why must I marry Sirius? What you said just now, Remus-that's all right. But why not someone more-my age?"

"Hermione, Voldemort is one step ahead of you. Do you mean the Weaselys? The Weaselys, every single one of them, is classified as a blood-traitor and as ineligible to be married."

"What!" Harry burst forth this time, looking scandalized. He was engaged to Ginny.

"I'm sorry, Harry."Hermione said, looking anguished.

"No, I'm-I'm sorry Hermione! This means-"

"I know." she said, "I know." She looked back at Lupin, looking at him steadily now, her eyes burning. "All right then. You want me to marry Sirius, because he is the only one. Because he's safe, I suppose. He's eligible, he can protect me, and it's a move no one will expect." She paused, then said with a bitter smile" I'll do it. But, Remus, I do not want to be the one to break it to Sirius!"

"Break what to me?" said a voice from the door.

It was Sirius Black himself, walking through the door, his coat soaking wet and his hair messed up over his face, smiling around the room with his grey eyes twinkling.

Xxx

Note: Ta-dah! Sirius is here! Hey you guys let me know what you'll think. Do you think it's too long? Confusing? Please let me know so I can work on it! Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

"Explain what to me?" repeated Sirius Black.

Lupin stood up and went forward to greet him. Harry did the same. Hermione barely managed to nod at him.

"Great. You're here. Back so soon?" said Lupin.

Sirius nodded "Yeah Shacklebolt turned up with the rest of them and said he'd take over." Sirius grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and took a long swig. "Said there's something you wanted to talk to me about. So I whizzed back here quick as I could." He smiled. "By the way, you haven't told the Weaselys yet, have you? Didn't see them among the hideaways. You're planning to make them go into hiding right?"

"No he hasn't got around to it yet...." Harry said in a tight voice.

Sirius glanced at Harry's not to happy expression and said "What are you so upset about Harry? I thought this would be the prefect chance for you to go into hiding because I'm assuming you don't want to marry anyone but Ginny. Right?" he said with a slight smile.

There was long pause.

Sirius' eyes moved from Lupin's tense face to Harry's angry one and Hermione's unsmiling one. "So… no one's answering my questions and you're all waiting for the other to begin. Seriously, who died?" he joked, grinning. Then his smile faded. "Merlin, did anyone...?" he asked in a completely different voice.

"No! No one ..." "Of course not...." Harry and Hermione choked out together, unable to meet his gaze.

"Not yet." Lupin said. He looked upward for a moment, as if praying for the strength to begin, and then began "Harry, Hermione and Ron can't go into hiding, Sirius because..."

As Lupin explained, Hermione kept a watch on Sirius expression. He looked concerned, anxious, angry even, but, thought Hermione, I'm going to wait for it...

As Lupin finished, Sirius sat back in his chair, in deep thought. "Well, what's Harry going to do then? It's difficult isn't it? I guess he'll have to marry someone-"

"No! I wont marry anyone but Ginny!" exploded Harry violently."

"I'll- I'll go into hiding! I know I know-!" He held up a hand to stop Lupin from stating the obvious "I can't use magic. Very well then, I won't use magic. I'll abstain from it for 3 months."

Sirius leaned forward. "Harry. Harry look at me. You don't want to go through that, trust me. And it's not fair, to the Order or to you, to waste your talent like that."

"But what about me! Me and Ginny! Who am I going to marry???" Harry yelled.

There was a silence for a few minutes. Harry, breathing deeply, got up. "I'm sorry. I -I was being selfish. I think I'll take off to the Burrow. I need to think, to talk to Ginny..." he turned to go. "Do you want me to break the news to the Weaselys?" he asked Lupin.

"Would you?" asked Lupin, knowing it was no easy task. He had avoided it for that precise reason. "I'm sorry Harry – tell them so." Harry nodded his eyes turbulent. He gave a meaningful look to Hermione before exiting from the Kitchen.

Sirius sighed. "The Ministry gets stupider day by day. I wish all this would be done with and the war would begin. I'm tired of all this prancing and posing and the defying doesn't nearly make up for it."

Hermione was now looking at Lupin impatiently. It seemed as though all the 'breaking the news to Sirius' had been going on long enough and he somehow still dint know that the whole point was that he had to marry her!

Lupin nodded and then said "Sirius, the point is, Hermione's in a bit of a bind too. And we – that is Kingsley and I included - have decided that she will be our rep for this particular law."

"Hermione?" said Sirius incredulously, pushing the bottle away from him. "You're not serious?"

"I am." said Lupin calmly. "And the crux of the matter – the whole point - the reason I've been sitting here, agonizing my brain how to tell you – is that you have to marry her."

There was a stunned silence. Then Sirius laughed his bark like laughter and whirled around to stare amusedly at Hermione, who looked about ready to cry or scream.

"Her? My godson's best friend? This incredibly smart young witch with her life before her – how do you expect me to do it? And, in the name of Merlin's foggiest underpants _why_?"

"Because Sirius" said Hermione suddenly, using her voice after so long it felt, and sounded, rusty and looking into his face with the most earnest, pleading expression "because you have to save her life. You have to save the order. And, long term, you have to save the magical world from dominance by the most powerful Dark Wizard history has known."

She fell back, some of the intensity abetting from her face. "Or at least, so Remus claims."

For a few seconds, Sirius stared at her in shock, and then, shaking his head and slowly recovering, he turned to Lupin and said in a quiet voice "Explain."

So, for the hundredth time that evening, or so it seemed to Remus, he explained. Hermione briefly admired the sterling quality of patience in her ex-professor, before sinking once more into an increasing state of abject despondency.

She was shaken out of her reverie of imagining exactly what her family's reaction would be when they heard this and how she would never know anyway, because they were happily ignorant in Australia, unaware of her existence at all, by the sound of Sirius chair being suddenly scraped back and his voice, uncertain and faltering, saying-

"I don't know, Remus. This – this is a bit much. Maybe you need to rethink your plan a little. I'm sorry, but I'm not marrying _her_!" He said this with a jerk of his hand as if he had thought he would indicate exactly who he meant and then had decided against it. Normally, Hermione would have recoiled a little at his almost disgusted tone, but she noticed dully she didn't care. At this point she felt she needed a long hot bath, lots of chocolate, and Harry and Ginny to complain to. And no, absolutely _no_ stupid new laws.

She too got up. "I'm leaving, Remus. I think I'll join Harry at the Burrow. Say...bye to Ginny. And the rest. We'll discuss this tomorrow all right?"

Without waiting for an answer, she turned to go. She stopped when she realized she was face to face with Sirius looking at her in a dark, brooding manner.

"Sirius" she said in a fakely bright manner "I'll be seeing you around. Whenever you're ready. We need to talk. If you're still capable of it." Their eyes met : his questioning and guilty, hers guarded, and she stepped past him and swept out of the room.

"Bloody hell." Muttered Sirius. "I'm going for a drink. To hell with everything else. You coming?"


	4. Chapter 4

Note from the Author: Hi everyone, and I'm really, truly sorry for the long wait. I don't blame if you've lost all interest but it would be great if you haven't! I had exams, and I was a little bit stuck as to the plot but now I'm unstuck : D. Anyway there are some things I'd like to say. First, any kind of feedback is appreciated, so please try telling me what's wrong, what's right so I can work on it. Plot suggestions are welcome. And I'm really interested in getting a beta but I have no idea how, so help!

And finally, you can ignore all of this and just read and hopefully, enjoy!

* * *

The Burrow looked peaceful as ever from the outside. The haphazard building, the messy garden, the occasional gnome scurrying away. Inside, however, there was a flurry of activity that betrayed its calm demeanor.

All of the Weaselys except for Arthur and Molly were going into hiding. In being classified as 'Blood-traitors', the Weaselys found that there wasn't much they could do out in the open. They decided to join the growing underground movement mainly made up of Order members. However, it involved more than just packing up some suntan and leaving. There was a lot of work to be done, all plans had to be rearranged, and everything had to be as top secret as possible. Yet, they went about it calmly, joyfully even, because they knew what they had to do and why.

Which was more than Hermione could say for herself. In an attempt to calm herself, she had fled to the Burrow, the one place she always knew she could get comfort and a cup of tea. She immersed herself is Order work, and always kept herself busy. She didn't really know what to do – wait for Sirius, or go and talk to him. Time was running out but Hermione's pride and anger was stopping her from making the first move.

Everyone had been shocked when they had found out about Hermione. Mrs. Weasely in particular was positively scandalized. But eventually, they all agreed it wasn't all that bad. Hermione tried to communicate her problem to Ginny. After tolerating a number of worried outbursts Ginny finally dropped her 'I know, I know, it'll be all right.' stance and said:

"OK Hermione calm down already. So, you have to marry Sirius. Is that the end of the world?"

Hermione gaped at her best friend. "Please tell me you did not just say that. You know what 'married to' means right?"  
Ginny Weasely looked annoyed. "I know Hermione. This whole thing is about to wreck my life remember? I'm just saying... at least there's no one you love whose going to marry someone else. And you _know _ there's like tons of girls out there who'd love to be you right?"

Hermione looked closely at her friend. Her lively red tousled hair was a contrast to her pale and anxious face. She sighed and went up to Ginny and put her hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry Ginny. I know you have a major problem that there seems to be no good solution to. That's probably why you're talking like this."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Hermione, I know its weird for you to think about Sirius like that, but Sirius is a 'catch'."

Hermione stared with her mouth open for a second "Please tell me you did not just imply that you think Sirius is hot."

Ginny laughed and threw a pillow at her. "HERMIONE! I said nothing of the sort, OK? You don't have to think that you know? I mean you don't have to DO anything."

Hermione made a gagging sound. "Please do not even go there. Its. So. Strange."

"Oh really...." Ginny went up to her nudged her noting the faint blush across her face.

"You don't secretly fancy him do you?"

"UM. No Ginny. Definitely, positively NO Ginny."  
Ginny giggled. "Yeah I mean apart from being handsome and charming he's also rich...and soooo a bad boy" Ginny said mischievously, stealing words from a recent Rita Skeeter article about the most attractive single Wizards.

"Ginny!!!" Hermione shrieked. "You are talking about your boyfriend's Godfather for God's sake!"

"Yes and then there's the forbidden element isn't there..."Ginny said smirking "Its all so wrong" she said dragging the last word out.

"Okay." said Hermione taking a deep breath. "I'm going to kill you. But first, I'm going to tell Harry to watch you die of embarrassment."

They burst out laughing. Shaking her head Ginny said, "Come on Hermione it wont be that bad...you'll have to live with him and pretend to be in love with him." She looked at her with a small smile "Others have had to make bigger sacrifices. The Order is more important than all this, right?"

Hermione gravely. "I know. But..."she whispered. "You didn't see his face Ginny. You didn't hear him. He thought it was disgusting!"  
Ginny's eyes fired up. "Really? Was he rude? I'll get Harry to speak to him!!"

"No Ginny..."Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand as she looked ready to go "Please." She sighed.

"I'll manage. And so will Sirius. You're right about this. It's very important for the Order, and I shouldn't let either my feelings or Sirius' get in the way."

Ginny smiled. "Theres my sensible Hermione." She sighed. "We all have to make choices we'd rather not make..."

Harry, after the initial anger, had handled it well. He knew what he had to do and that for tracking the Hocruxes, all three of them needed to be together. He, like Hermione, had dedicated himself to Order work and a lot of Hocrux research.

Though Hermione and Ron's personal relations had soured, for Harry's sake they had not allowed that to be an obstacle to the task ahead of them. However, due to everything that had been happening, this task had been put on hold for a while. They had decided to resume the hunt once they had settled the issue at hand.

The Order had forbidden him from going into hiding and not using magic. Besides, he wanted to be able to continue using magic. Hence, he was being forced to marry, and the options were limited.

Ginny asked him to marry Luna. Luna herself was in love with a muggle born.

Harry and Luna had agreed. Though both of them were engaged, this way they knew it would be easy to get a divorce when- and if- the war ended on a victorious note.

Hermione stayed with them for the whole of the next day and the next. She had decided to stay here until they all left and then she would go to 12 Grimmauld Place. Though Hermione didn't actually brood and cry, she was particularly careless of her appearance and seemed always worried. Within hours, the Weaselys seemed sick of her moping.

In a misguided attempt to cheer her up, Fred and George seemed to have another take altogether on Hermione's situation.

On the second day when Hermione came down to breakfast particularly disheveled and depressed looking, George had suddenly popped up next to her "You're lucky I say, Hermione."

"Really? Why?"

"Oh you know Sirius has been voted most eligible bachelor by Witch Weekly twice now?" Fred said innocently.

Hermione choked on her tea. "_SO_?" _Why does everyone keep harping on that?_

"So nothing just thought we'd inform you on certain qualifications of your future husband." said George.

"Yeah, did you know he also has a tattoo?"

Ginny, who was nearby grinned and said "I bet Lavender and Parvati will hate you after this."

Hermione laughed "Yeah they didn't seem to have too much of a problem with Firenze in fifth year if I remember correctly. They seem to like older blokes."

"The Centaur?" Fred said incredulously.

"I'll never understand how Ron ended up married to that girl." George said, shaking his head.

"Well, I always said Ron and alcohol should never be introduced." Fred said.

Hermione felt a little better as she went upstairs. She also felt a twinge of curiosity. She didn't know Sirius had a tattoo. Well, she should have guessed it.

"He's that type of guy," she thought.

She entered her room and gazed at it. Piles of books and parchment. For the past few days, she absorbed herself in doing research for the Order, Hocrux research for Harry, and some studying for her NEWTS. "And I'm this type of girl" she thought miserably.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had dropped out last year after completing their 6th year to join the Order. Ginny had done the same the following year. She had been inducted into the Order 2 months ago, in June. Hermione however, still planned on giving her NEWTS and liked to keep herself in touch. She decided to wash her hair, and then settled down to study.

Normally, she also helped the Weaselys who planned to flee the Burrow and hence were packing and preparing. The deadline was 5 days away and they planned to flee tomorrow. Order members flitted out now and then to see them with news, instructions and help. Hermione mostly avoided everyone, though she did see Lupin once or twice. Every time he opened his mouth to talk to her, but Hermione excused herself on some pretext. She knew he'd talk to her before long but she didn't care. Sirius hadn't come there at all.

She had just settled down with her book (Advanced Defensive Magic: How to outsmart the Dark Arts) when there was a knock at the door. Hermione sighed, feeling annoyed, and called out "Come in". Shutting her book with a thud, she turned her head. It was Sirius. She rose slowly and looked at him in grave surprise.

"Hello Hermione" he said. "Can I come in?"

After all those hours of agonizing over what she would say to him when she saw him next, and all the anger she had felt at him, she was strangely blank now.

"Um...yeah, yeah come in." she said. She pushed away some books from her bed to make place for him to sit. She watched as he moved there and sat down. He seemed a lot calmer than when she had seen him last. He sat down, and then stared up at her.

"Aren't you going to sit too?" he asked gently, with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"What?" Hermione said. She then realized she had been staring at him and turned away to grab the only chair, her embarrassment and irritation growing. Who was he, to walk in here after the way he had acted last time, and make her feel embarrassed in her territory? He didn't much deserve her niceness at this point. She sat down and stared at him pointedly hoping the cold vibes were reaching him.

He took a deep breath, and leaned forward, grasping his hands together.

"First of all, Hermione, I would like to apologize to you. I'm sorry, really, about the way I acted last time. I was a little shaken up and - not myself."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't the best news for me either Sirius." Hermione said icily.

He winced slightly and nodded his head. " I know Hermione. And from the two of us, I was the older one, yet my behavior was immature – you know sometimes my maturity level dips lower than a hormonal teenager's right?"

"Yeah, that it does," thought Hermione. She looked at him. He seemed to have spent a few sleepless nights. At least he's trying, she thought. And Sirius really seemed earnest. She finally said "Okay, it's all right. I mean, Sirius, this really is shocking , I can't blame you."

"Yes you can," he said leaning back. "But I'm glad if you don't."

There was an awkward silence.

"So then – " "I was thinking-" They both broke the silence together and then fell silent simultaneously. Sirius grinned.

"Hermione, can I please say this and get it out of the way – we are going to get married."

"I know- I know." said Hermione, feeling more awkward.

He leaned forward and hesitated, then took her hands in his.

"I- I don't, under any circumstances, want to force this on you. You know, and I know, that we hardly have any other option. But if you do, please tell me. And- and whatever you chose, I'm with you."

As Hermione listened to this, she was faintly surprised at how calm he was. And she knew that if he was so calm, she had to be sensible too.

She lifted her gaze to meet his. "I know what I'm doing Sirius. As long as you're ready, I- I'll marry you."

She tried but couldn't manage to keep the tremor of worry from her gaze.

Sirius nodded and released her hands. He stared at her for a moment.

"In that case, I think we are a little late already. We need to register for marriage at least a day before we actually get married. And they'll probably want an interview with us since it's you and me, before we actually get permission. So we need to go right now."

"They- the Ministry!" groaned Hermione.

"Yes...I'm afraid so." he replied with some amusement.

"Okay I'll be down in a few minutes." She said, getting up, suddenly conscious of her still wet hair and old clothes. "Is there anything I need to bring along?"

"Just your wand" he said, also getting up. He turned to go and then said:

"Oh and Remus is downstairs and wanted the information on Dark underground movements in Europe that he told you to research."

Hermione silently nodded and leaned back on her cluttered desk.

He paused at the doorway and looked around "And Harry and Ron told me that they want to have a word with you. Apparently you've been camping out here all morning or something." His gaze lingered on the scattered books and papers. "Right little swotter aren't you?"

Hermione smiled softly.

"Sirius- thank you."

Her brown eyes met his grey ones, almost shielded by his long dark hair as he briefly twinkled them at her and then shut the door behind him.

N/A: I know its short, but the next one will be longer, promise.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione remembered the last time she had been in the Ministry of Magic. She vividly remembered the desperate flight to London, the chase through the Ministry, and the terrifying battle at the end. She remembered Sirius's role in it, of how he had almost died, but miraculously, returned. She knew that the Ministry was now a different place. It was rumored that Voldemort had spies and agents hidden at every level – a fact attested by the passing of this Law. She knew that there was a kind of diplomatic war raging between the Ministry (who, like always, preferred to keep everything hushed up) and Order members (who struggled to alert people of all possible dangers), which had started since the very same incident 2 years ago. She knew the Order had the dual responsibility of fighting the two battles: The one in the Ministry, against the spies, and the other underground, against the ever-active Death Eaters.

Nevertheless, she listened intently as Sirius instructed her on exactly what to do and what not do, once in public.

"Its very important, Hermione, that you mention nothing at all of Harry. There maybe some things said about him, but you'll have to keep quiet.", he said.

"What do you mean? Isn't the whole point to be loud mouthed and prove those peoples' silly theories wrong?"

"- Unless I say so.", he interrupted, handing her her coat.

"It's a thin line, between being sassy and silly, and you don't know it yet, so better not say anything."

Hermione stayed sulkily silent.

He looked at her expression and sighed. "Let me explain a bit better. We have to appear cool, but rational. We have to show that all the things they are saying are not just wrong, but silly. We have to laugh at them, not beat them over the head with sticks. Understand?"

Hermione nodded, looking thoughtful. "I think I do understand."

"Good."

"Be very careful what you say, Hermione. There are Death Eaters, and Ministry people, who don't look at us very favorably."

After they said goodbye to everyone, they went over the whole process once more with Kingsley, who had come over to explain everything. Once finished, they exited the Weasely kitchen.

At the gate, Sirius turned around once more. "Hermione- there are a few things we'll have to discuss before we leave. Presently, the Ministry doesn't have a positive stance on muggleborns. They are projecting them as-"

He hesitated and Hermione said, in her quiet voice, "What? Dirty? Uncouth? I can handle it Sirius."

"No- as stupid. As... well, you know the racial prejudice amongst muggles? That's the attitude they're trying to cultivate. A kind of contemptuous 'look at them, they are so inferior' thing. It's as dangerous as it is disgusting. That's how they're justifying this Law too."

"I get it. It's how slavery started.", said Hermione, ignoring the angry thumping of her heart.

"But people are rejecting it surely? They must be smarter than that!"

"Some people already believed it, some weren't sure, and most people, I think, are, but are too scared to say anything."

"That's disgusting.", she said, angrily.

"I know. But it's these dirty tricks, Hermione, that we try to counter." he said, grimly.

"I'm only telling you this to be prepared. Be prepared to hear comments and the like. They don't expect me to marry you. It's part of the reason why they passed this law. They thought most purebloods would reject muggle-borns and thus they could easily capture the whole lot."

Hermione nodded, but she was confused about one thing.

"But Sirius, there's one thing that I don't understand. You're a pureblood, true, but you're as much of a 'blood-traitor' as any of the Weaselys. So how come-"

"Yes that's true, but I have a lot of pull at The Ministry. Two years at this job, and with all my money, made it possible for me to escape."

"Yeah, well, lucky for me right?", said Hermione without thinking. She realized what she had said and blushed.

Sirius smirked intentionally, but let it pass.

"Okay. Also, I think one of the reasons why they, the Order, chose you as a representative is because of this new, "muggle borns are stupid, uncivilized, children to be controlled" stance. Because one thing you're not Hermione, is stupid. Infact, I've heard you're very talented."

"Oh.", said Hermione, her voice slightly high, and a smile on her lips.

"Oh, well, that's good to know.", she said, feeling childishly pleased.

"Yes...but they still would be amazed and highly suspicious as to why I am marrying you, so we need to get a good story."

"Who, the Ministry people or Voldemort's people?"

"Both. The 'people' are our common enemy right now, Hermione.", Sirius said, slightly amused, and also disturbed by how casually she referred to Death Eaters.

"And we really have to try and convince them. They're not sure yet if the Order is functioning or not, and we are trying to keep the secrecy, as of now. If it seems in any way, that this is a marriage of convenience due to our obligations to the Order, it will ruin everything. Not that any marriage to you would seem obligatory, Hermione."

Then he quickly added,

" I didn't mean it like that, but under the circumstances, you understand-"

"Um yes- of course, I do." She fell silent.

Hermione was feeling their entry into awkward territory again but she decided to close her eyes and plunge in anyway.

"Well, I thought such a scenario might come up...so I have been thinking about possible stories- for us." She stopped again.

"What if we were already, say, together, uh, what I mean is-"

"Fiancées?", Sirius ventured.

"Yes! Um...betrothed, or whatever."

They both paused, and for one moment they were both thinking what lengths they would go to avoid saying 'in love', and what that implied.

But then Hermione, inwardly cringing at the 'betrothed' thing, ploughed on "But in secret, you understand, because of the age difference, and what everybody would say because you are Harry's godfather etc-" she had rushed through the words, but now she paused. " But now, that this Law is passed, we have no choice, and in a way, it has forced us to come clean to everyone, and so, its not really an inconvenience at all, but a great favor to us, as it has allowed us to get married." She took a deep breath. "Understand?" she said, feeling apprehensive to see Sirius gazing thoughtfully and very intently at her.

He finally spoke, and he sounded amazed. "Understood, Hermione! This...that's brilliant, for so many reasons, Hermione- its convincing, its a slap on their face, and its so simple, really, it doesn't leave any loopholes. Since, we already knew each other before and everything..." He suddenly chuckled. "You should be our master strategizer Hermione! Now I understand why everyone thinks you're so clever. You really are." He said, and there was a hint of admiration in his gaze.

Hermione went pink, and said, "So does that mean you didn't think I was clever before?" she said, laughing.

" Of course I did. Don't you know its one of the reasons I fell so madly in love with you, Hermione Granger?"

Their eyes met and at that moment they were both thinking: there, it's said.

"And that's why I'm so grateful for this law, Ministry official.", he said, breaking the intensity of the moment by turning to an invisible Ministry official.

Hermione laughed.

"We should practice saying things like that, Hermione.", he said seriously.

"And we should, I think, hold hands too.", she replied, equally seriously.

He smiled mischievously and held out his hand.

The saying of the words they were supposed to be living and Hermione's suggestion of their pretend love story did not increase the tension and awkwardness. Incredibly, it seemed to have reduced it. The tension still lingered of course, as they held hands and walked out of the gate to the end of the stile, as Sirius put his arm around her waist, and as they apparated together into nothingness. But there was also something else there now, the bittersweet understanding of a shared sorrow, and the gentle comfort of a growing friendship.


End file.
